Olin Estel
by the evil witch queen
Summary: The life of Estel as he grows up. Laden with trouble and responsibility, how will he cope being raised elves?
1. Orphaned

**Olin Estel**

Disclaimer- I do not own LotR. As much as I would like to keep them locked in my closet, I don't.

A/N-Anyone who can spot the double meaning of the title gets a prize. I'm not sure what it'll be yet. Maybe a guest appearance in this fic. You get one clue: Olin means secret and Estel means hope.

**Chap1**

"Come, 'tis time Aragorn went to Lord Elrond in Imladris to be fostered."

"But nin híril, surely you won't make the journey alone?" Mindeb, the elf girl who served as Gilraen's companion asked.

"Nay," answered Gilraen, "Now that my husband is dead, killed by orcs, and they are multiplying, 'tis not safe. Therefore, I shall be escorted by nine of our strong men who are good with the sword or the bow."  
  
"As you wish nin híril, but, may I make one request?"  
  
"Of course you may Mindeb."  
  
"May I come with you?"  
  
"Ah Mindeb," said Gilraen sadly, "I wish you could, but it is too dangerous."  
  
"Be that as it may, I wish to come," Mindeb said, almost pleading, "Please, grant me this one request."  
  
"All right. You may come."  
  
"Thank you nin híril." 

Mindeb then took her leave of Lady Gilraen and went to find Aragorn who was playing in the garden, pretending he was fighting with orcs. Mindeb sighed, poor little Aragorn hadn't yet been told of his father's death, but now she had to tell him.

"Aragorn?"

"Mindeb!" the young boy said excitedly and killed off the last of his pretend orcs as he ran over to her, dodging their bodies.

"Well, what a lot of orcs you've killed today tithen min."

"Yep, sixty I think, I lost count after ten."  
  
Aragorn could only count up to ten, but knew the number sixty because his father was sixty years old.

"Aragorn," Mindeb said seriously, "I've got some very sad news to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know your father went out to battle with the orcs."  
  
"Yes. Like I did."  
  
"Well, orcs arrows have poison in them."  
  
"And?" Aragorn asked, getting fearful, had something happened to his father?

"Your father," Mindeb felt awful about having to tell him, "Your father was hit in the eye by one, and he's, he's dead."  
  
"No!" cried Aragorn, backing away from Mindeb, "Daddy's not dead. He can't be!"

"Aragorn, please. I know this is a shock for you and you must be very upset but-"  
  
"NO! Daddy's not dead!" and with that he ran off to find his mother.

Mindeb sighed again. This was difficult.

Later that day Mindeb went to see Gilraen and found her comforting her son, explaining what had happened and what they were going to do. Gilraen looked up at Mindeb and asked her to begin the preparations. They would leave in a fortnight. Mindeb nodded and left the room. Poor Aragorn, she thought, he was so young and he had lost his father before he should have. He should have been happy, planning what they would do the next day, going hunting, swimming, and things like that, but now the child faced sorrows and hardship.

Once all the preparations had begun Mindeb retired early. She lay in bed thinking about Imladris. She had never been there, but the Lord and his children had often come to visit them. She had heard tales, but their visits had been before she had been Gilraen's companion.

Meanwhile, Aragorn lay on his bed, staring at his bags. They would soon be leaving home and going to live with elves. If it had only been a holiday he wouldn't have minded, but now he would have to live there and he had to leave behind everything he'd ever known.

"Daddy." He whispered sadly.

Two weeks later Gilraen set out with Aragorn, Mindeb and her escort. The journey was far from fun, becoming ever more dangerous. As the company drew nearer to the mountains, near Imladris, they were attacked more and more often. They managed to defend themselves well enough but the orcs had only attacked in small numbers. Gilraen was getting more and more worried, a shadow of fear had fallen on her heart and she knew that there was worse coming.

The first major assault came when the Dunedain passed by a place where there were many caves; good hiding places for the orcs. When the foul creatures made their first charge the Dunedain were outnumbered twenty-to-one. Even so, they didn't do too badly until orc reinforcements arrived. Soon it was a least fifty-to-one and many of the Dunedain were down. After ten more minutes all the Dunedain were down, most dead, one or two dying. Aragorn was the only one to have been spared. Not because of mercy, but he had hidden so the orcs didn't know that he was even with the company. Gilraen was dead, Mindeb was dying and if any of the men weren't dead or dying they were near it.

Meanwhile, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindal, Elladan, Elrohir and some other elves were making their way back to Imladris after a meeting with members from the other elven realms. With their elvish sight they could tell exactly what was going on in the battle.

"Adar!" Elladan cried out, "Look! A dagor!"

"The Dunedain!" Glorfindal exclaimed.

"Noro lim edhelrim!" Elrond called to the elves that were travelling with him.

The elves rode towards the battle and killed or frightened off the orcs that hadn't been killed by the Dunedain.

"Search for survivors," Elrond told them, "If any are still alive, we may be able to help them."

"Nin heru!" Rivil, one of the elves travelling in the company, called to Elrond, "An edhelwen!"

Elrond came over immediately to where Rivil was crouched and saw Mindeb. She was badly wounded and had lost a lot of blood but was making every effort to cling to life.

"Lord Elrond?" she asked when he arrived, her breathing was shallow and ragged and her voice was quiet and hoarse, "Please-find Aragorn-hiding-was coming to you-be fostered-help him."

With those last words she slumped back and died. Elrond sighed, Giraen must have been bringing Aragorn because of his recent tragedy and now, Aragorn was somewhere around, orphaned.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Elrond called to his sons.

"Yes Adar."

"One of the Arahini of the Dunedain is somewhere near here. Probable hiding from what this edhelwen told me." Elrond indicated towards Mindeb.

The twins nodded and ran off to find the child. They soon came across him; he was lying under a large rock with some smaller stones piled up at the edge of his hiding place that had obviously fallen during the battle. When the twins tried to get him out the young boy yelled at them and fought them to stay in.

"No! You may have got my Daddy, my Mummy and my friends but you won't get me!"

"What?" Elladan said, staring at the child in disbelief.

"We didn't, we didn't kill your family or friends." Elrohir said, shocked.

Aragorn looked at them suspiciously.

"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Elladan, and this is my twin, Elrohir. We're the sons of Lord Elrond."

"I'm to go to Lord Elrond. Take me to him."  
  
"Come on then."

Some while later the elves and Aragorn were, once again, heading for Imladris. Aragorn was silent. First his father, then his mother and also his friends. He vowed revenge; this would not go overlooked when he grew up. The orcs would pay.

A/N - What do you think? Please review!

Translations

Nin híril - my Lady

tithen min - little one

Adar - father

Dagor - battle

Noro lim - ride on

Edhelrim - elves

Nin heru - my lord

Edhelwen - elf maiden

Arahini - noble children


	2. Birthday Fun

Chap2 - Birthday fun.

_Disclaimer - as far as I know my name is not Tolkien and I do not own any recognisable characters or places or plot lines. They belong to Mr Genius Tolkien._

_A/N - sorry it took so long to update this. I have actually had this chapter written for ages I could just never find the time to getting round to posting. Well, here it is._

Aragorn stood before Elrond in Imladris, Elrond had never been so glad that someone didn't know who they were. True Aragorn knew his name and his parents, but he didn't know that he was the Heir of Isildur. The boy stood there, looking so pathetic, his head drooped staring intently at the floor.

"Aragorn, here you will have an elvish name. It will be Estel. You will also have to learn how to speak elvish." Elrond sighed. He didn't know how to comfort the child. He had experienced death before, but it was so long ago now the memory had almost faded. "I'm very sorry about your family and friends. I know you miss them dreadfully, but, if I can, I'll try to make you feel like you have a family here, and I hope that one day, you'll call this place home."

Aragorn merely nodded, but why must he be given a new name? At least knew a little elvish already because his mother's companion had been an elf and elvish was often spoken in his home. Lord Elrond asked Elladan and Elrohir to show the child his bedroom. When they were there they told him that their father would come and see him soon but had to attend to other matters now. Aragorn sat down on the bed and waited for Lord Elrond. Staring out of the window he saw the beauties of Imladris. Some day, though he didn't realise it, he would call this place home, and its occupant's, his family.

Six years later Aragorn sat in the same place, gazing out of the window, only now he was happy. Calling Elrond's family his own, and Imladris his home. Today was his eighth birthday. Someone would come up for him soon to lead him to the party; he sighed happily. Imladris had many good memories, yes it had some bad ones, but they were few. Eight years old. Compared to an elf he was a baby, but not so in mans' years. True, he was still but a young child for his race, but he was growing up quickly and loved to learn. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Estel?"

It was Lord Glorfindal. He was like an uncle to the young human. Aragorn smiled and got up.

"Coming Aglar."

"I thought I told you _not_ to call me that." Said Glorfindal, slightly annoyed.

"Call you what Aglar?" Aragorn asked, moving out of the room.

"Stop it!" Glorfindal was really getting angry with Aragorn about the 'Aglar' business.

"Stop what Aglar?"

"Calling me that!"

"Calling you what Aglar?"

This continued all the way to the party where Glorfindal ran out of patience.

"Estel, if you don't stop calling me that-"

"Calling you _what_ Aglar?"

"STOP IT!"

"Aglar?"

It was Elladan. Glorfindal groaned, he would never hear the end off this now, and judging by the grin on Aragorn's face, that had been precisely what the young one had wanted!

"Actually, I think it's a good name, Aglar." Elrohir told Glorfindal.

"Would the three of you-"

"Heru Aglar. Don't loose your temper. It is Estel's birthday after all."

"Now don't you start calling me that Elrond."

"I didn't call you that, I called you Heru Aglar. Anyway, come greet the guests Estel."

"Coming."

King Thranduil had come from Mirkwood with his son, Legolas. Aegnor and Gelion had remained in Mirkwood to govern it.

"I think the name Aglar suits you Heru Glorfindal. But Aglar Malthenfin sounds better." Legolas said.

Glorfindal glared at him but the twins grinned and Elladan said,

"The prince of pranks strikes again."

Legolas stuck his tongue out at Elladan and asked, "I don't have to sit beside the gruesome twosome at dinner do I?"

"Legolas." Thranduil said, frowning, "that was rude. Apologise."

"No Thranduil," Elrond said with a small smile, "They started it."

"That doesn't give Legolas the right to-"

"Calm down, it doesn't matter, not today anyway. But I'm sure my boys will pay Legolas back tomorrow."

"Let them try." Thranduil said smiling now.

Soon the company was seated for dinner, chatting merrily as they ate. The twins were deep in conversation, no doubt planning how to get back at Legolas. They were friends with him, the three of them just liked pulling pranks on one another. Legolas was talking to Aragorn and Thranduil to Elrond and Glorfindal. The food was marvellous and they all enjoyed it very much.

Once the party was over Elrond and Thranduil went to the library to discuss the future, Elladan and Elrohir were wandering about aimlessly, Aragorn was following them as quietly as he could and Legolas was nowhere to be seen. The twins knew that Aragorn was following them and had decided exactly what to do. When they reached a place where a passage branched off from the one they were walking down Elrohir pointed down it and said they should go to the gardens. Elladan shook his head and pointing down the passage they were following and said the should go to the waterfalls. They argued until Aragorn jumped on them, but as he did the twins whirled around and caught him. Holding him above their heads they scolded him.

"How many times must we tell you Estel," Elladan said impatiently, "It is impossible to sneak up on-" He broke off with a yelp and Elrohir cried out too because someone or something had just pulled on their hair. They threw Aragorn into the air and whirled around again, only to have Legolas push between them trying to catch Aragorn.

"Estel!" Legolas had yelled when the twins threw him.

Catching Aragorn, Legolas had turned around and said to the twins, "You were saying?"

The twins glared at the pair of them and Elrohir said quietly,

"You'll pay for that Thranduilion."

Legolas had used Aragorn to distract them. With a grin the offending prince had turned and ran off, still carrying Aragorn.

"Can't catch me!" he called cheekily over his shoulder.

With that, the twins ran after him. The chase lasted twenty minutes before they ran into (quite literally) Elrond and Thranduil. Legolas fell over with the impact and toppled into the twins making them fall over. As they fell, Elladan and Elrohir both grabbed a curtain, pulling them down and Aragorn rolled over all of them onto the floor. In unison Elrond and Thranduil folded their arms against their chests and sighed, frowning.

"What _exactly_ is going on." Elrond asked exasperatedly.

"Um," the twins glanced at each other, wondering what to say.

_A/N - the Aglar thing, I was just going to have Aragorn calling him Glory but then for some reason I thought 'why don't I put it into Elvish, it might sound good. Does it? Reading it over I find it a bit odd but I've left it._

Translations

Heru - lord

Aglar - Glory

Malthenfin - Golden hair

Replies To Reviews:

Nellas: Yes, the last chapter was sad. Interesting simile though. Thanks for the compliment, and you can stop begging now. Enjoy!

Daw the minstrel: Yeah, I think poor Aragorn pretty much sums it up. I feel a bit mean about making him lose everything. Elrond really will have his hands full though, even when Aragorn does settle in. Hope you like this chapter too!


End file.
